


【papa】

by metheglin



Category: 0 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metheglin/pseuds/metheglin
Summary: 变态尊享版。





	【papa】

“PAPA,”卷发少年抱着枕头一脸踌躇的站在爆豪胜己房间门口，他才洗完澡，发尾湿润而柔软，几缕碎发贴合着略有些肉感的双颊，像从深海里被打捞上岸的绿藻。

他有些笨拙的捂着自己不断溢出信息素的腺体，可掺杂着沐浴乳奶香的蜜桃味信息素依旧像逆行的龙卷风一样在房间里肆虐着，他虽然捂住了腺体，可毫无用处。

如果他有正经的生理老师，一定会哭笑不得的拿教尺打他的小手——怎么会有omega会傻到以为捂住后颈信息素就不会外泄呢？

爆豪胜己擦拭着自己的收藏品，一把漆亮的德国产左轮手枪，丝毫没有要搭理他的意思。

绿谷出久对这个脾气糟糕的养父一直都是能躲多远就躲多远，如果不是他更为依赖的papa轰焦冻不在家，他怎么也不会向爆豪胜己求助。

从腺体处传来的烧灼感和钝痛让绿谷出久头晕目眩，他抱着枕头，几步的距离走得宛如刀尖跳舞的小人鱼，艰难得很。

发情热把他的肌肤烧得发烫，汗涔涔的脖颈都是蜜桃般嫩生生的粉色。

汗液的分泌加快了信息素的发散，他身上的蜜桃味浓得几乎化不开……像条灵活的舌头，硬生生把alpha的鸡巴给舔硬了。

他似乎对此浑然不觉，抱着枕头迷迷糊糊的，腿一软直接跪倒在了养父脚下。这个视角常能在某些以口交为看点的成人影片中出现，主演总是风情万种的用牙齿咬开搭档的裤链，对着狰狞丑陋的胯下物又吸又舔……在这个尴尬的跪姿下绿谷出久也的确看到了能让他脸红心跳的东西。

养父的军裤收得很紧，小腿肌肉绷紧后流畅结实的曲线依旧可见，直到往下收进漆黑光润的长筒军靴里。往上看是交叠在一起的大腿，不知道是不是由于姿势的原因的，除了精健有力的肌肉起伏，胯间还鼓起一个大包。

绿谷出久盯着养父胯间的那团东西，看也不是，不看也不是，面红耳赤，喉头耸动悄悄咽了口口水。

真……真大呀……

这样若隐若现看不完全反而撩得小omega心痒，他呐呐的喊了声，“PAPA……”

爆豪胜己早就被养子蜜桃味的信息素撩拨得勃起了。

他看着养子像只母兔般跪倒在自己腿间，拿那双漂亮水润的翡翠色瞳子偷偷瞟自己鼓鼓囊囊的胯间。

欲火中烧的alpha不屑的发出一声嘲讽的嗤笑，被擦得漆黑油亮的枪啪的一声拍打在桌子上，他把交叠在一起的长腿分开，甚至像个在娼馆里寻欢作乐的恶趣味嫖客一样耸动劲腰朝自己幼嫩的养子做了个下流的顶胯动作，“看够了吗?”

别指望在军营里待久了的alpha能多有军事风度，外套一脱，拉链一拉，跟流氓没什么两样。

“看……看够了……”

他抚上养子炙热的后颈，在对方如脉搏般弹跳不止的腺体处粗暴的揉弄着，他饶有兴致的看着养子因为发情热而烧得绯红欲滴的唇，惊慌扑合的眼睫，脸颊上可爱得有点蠢的雀斑，猛地把养子的脸整个按进自己胯间，“凑近点看。”

“唔……”绿谷出久被闷得几乎无法呼吸，他脸颊隔着厚实的军裤布料却依旧能感受到养父阴茎的热度。养父的举动淫辱意味浓重，绿谷出久但凡有点羞耻心都该知道愤怒，——事实上他也的确又羞又愤，只要一呼吸，口鼻间就尽是混杂着汗液的，alpha鸡巴腥浓的体味。

以及如密网般将他束缚其中的，alpha强悍而野蛮，不遗余力的威慑着、挑逗着他的信息素味。

“呜……PA……PAPA……”

他在养父腰腹间胡乱推拒着，也不知碰到了什么，一声清脆的开合声——他解开了养父的皮带。

……

在成为爆豪胜己的养子前，绿谷出久曾因为被寄养家庭退养又重新回到了收容所。

他有严重的生理缺陷。

绿谷出久分化得很早，但是并不如普通omega一样在初次分化时伴随接近一个星期的清热型高烧，几乎是在没有任何人注意到情况下悄然分化得。不知道是不是因为营养不良的原因，他体内的信息素浓度一直很低，如果不是体检单上的性别显示为omega，他甚至以为自己是个beta。

如果只是分化过早倒并不能称之为缺陷。症结在于……除了两位养父的信息素之外，绿谷出久无法再感知其他alpha的信息素。

作为omega，他生育功能健全，甚至可以说优秀——在三性衍生后的进化中，omega进化出两套生育器官。不过对大多数男性omega而言，多出来的女性孕器是不具备生育机能的，反倒是便宜了那群色情狂alpha。

绿谷出久无疑是个异类，他的两处孕器都具有完备的生育功能，但是他却一直无法控制自己的信息素——因为他根本闻不到。

他的腺体很薄，信息素自控力几乎为零，这对omega而言是无法掩盖的缺陷……如果是身处在alpha环绕的封闭大环境中，这个缺陷能要了他的命。

即使是在三性混居的收容所里他也会受到来自alpha少年的性骚扰。收容所条件恶劣，衣物都晾在公用的晒衣场上，等到需要收取时，绿谷出久的内裤往往已经变得皱巴巴的，残留着alpha拿去手淫后留下的肮脏精斑。

这也只是冰山一角。

直到绿谷出久被收养，这一切才终结。

可惜他很快就重新被打入谷底。领养家庭因为他的身体缺陷再一次弃养。而退养的原因是可笑的——“这孩子品行不端，总是散发信息素引诱哥哥”。

在绿谷出久失去希望时，他的资料通过重重审核和匹配送到了爆豪胜己和轰焦冻手里，这才终于脱离苦海。

不过这其中还有众多纠葛他并不知道，对于收养自己的两个alpha养父，他一直都很感激。由于被退养过的原因，他一直都小心翼翼的。过分乖巧的性子反而很受养父轰焦冻的疼惜。

对于另一个养父爆豪胜己，绿谷出久就没有那么亲近了。他的这位养父军衔很高，不过背景并不干净，倒卖枪火的生意没少干，似乎是A区最大的军火商。因为某些原因需要长时间待在边境的军团里，所以很难得才能见上一面。

不过更深层次的原因是……上一次和养父见面的记忆并不美好。

绿谷出久第一次被轰焦冻带回别墅的时候只有12岁。

因为被上一个家庭退养过，所以绿谷出久在和养父相处时会变得格外的敏感。虽说是被收养，但是骤然身处新环境总有挥之不去的寄人篱下感，他在新家庭里小心翼翼的生活着，从不敢过多要求什么。好在养父轰焦冻对他十分疼爱，倒慢慢软化了少年的防备心和不安感。

一开始绿谷出久并不知道爆豪胜己是自己的另一个养父。

绿谷出久初次见到这个虽然皮相俊美，但是身形高大，神态凶戾的成年alpha就生理性的腿软。

——他嗅到了很清晰，很浓烈的硝酸甘油的味道。

很奇怪……引发的腿软，出汗，心跳加速的生理反应也很奇怪。

他也有机会近距离的嗅闻——

因为他穿着浴衣被alpha搂在了怀里，这个散发着强烈侵略性的alpha像狼一样在他稚嫩脆弱的腺体处舔舐，粗重的喘息声吓得绿谷出久浑身僵直，像只炸毛的幼兔。男人的手驾轻熟路的摸进了他宽松的浴袍里，粗糙的大手罩在白白嫩嫩的阴户上重重的揉弄了一把，“……呜……！”

绿谷出久拉扯着他的衣服想反抗，可挣扎的动作很快就被男人抵在自己腰部的枪定住了。

可怜的omega只在电视里见过这能要人命的玩意儿，被坚硬的枪口吓得眼泪直掉，而男人的手也不满足于只揉他嫩乎乎的肉逼，粗糙的手指顺着阴户裂开的肉缝下滑，竟然往肉穴里戳刺进一小截。

“太小了。”

他听见了男人遗憾又带着奇异兴奋的声音。

“多大了?”

绿谷出久咬着唇，好一会儿才小声回答，“十二岁。”

“真小。”

男人再一次感叹。

绿谷出久穴里的手指抽了出来。不过男人的手却没有离开的下体，反而捏住了藏在肉缝里小阴蒂揉捏拉扯。

“呜……放……放开我！”

omega年纪小，性器娇嫩得像花苞，被粗糙的手指亵玩了几下就红彤彤的。

绿谷出久被他揉得发疼却没有武力去抗争他，而他从未体验过的，难以形容的滋味从被男人淫玩的下体传来，他惊慌无措，幼穴在alpha强迫的手淫渐渐湿润，而猥亵他的alpha显然是个老手，用手玩还不够，那吓得绿谷出久眼泪直掉的枪也游走到了肉缝处，枪口戳刺着被手指揉捏得肿胀的小阴核，戳刺，顶弄，再挤压进湿润的肉缝里，绿谷出久又惊又怕，可omega从未经受过这样的挑逗玩弄，就连性器都还处于发育初期，生理反应青涩又带着omega这一性别种群都有的高敏感度，绿谷出久发育不良的腺体处泛起异样的热痒感，他的下体都被alpha的大手揉得热乎乎的，到后来偶尔还会懵懂得迎合亵玩幼穴的枪口……最后竟然夹着alpha的枪潮吹了，呜呜咽咽的喷了男人一手带着腥气的蜜桃味骚水。

“天生就他妈是个该挨操的骚货。”

十二岁的绿谷出久就在这样的情况下被养父之一的爆豪胜己玩了穴。

事后，alpha把他丢进浴缸里好好洗了一遍。

从在军队里出来的alpha手糙得很，绿谷出久胸膛上的两个奶子尖被揉得通红……其实他身上很干净，也不知alpha是在搓揉些什么。

最让绿谷出久难以适应的是信息素的味道，成年alpha的信息素非常浓烈，外放时就是一个移动春药，跟脱了裤子耍流氓没什么两样。

绿谷出久虽然有心要反抗，但四肢都被那味道咬得酥软，当alpha带着枪茧的虎口扼住他脆弱的后颈时，小腹以下泛起难抑的热意，仿佛有一支柔软的羽毛在他未经人事的嫩穴搔弄，如婴儿唇瓣般柔嫩的穴嘴蠕动着，最后竟然在肌肤相亲的刺激下泄出一股温热的淫汁。

下一步是做什么呢?

该把兔子吃掉了。

不过，这个alpha似乎还顾忌着什么，绿谷出久裹着浴巾迷迷糊糊的就回了房间。高潮后很困倦，但是心跳却很快……经历了这种事，怎么也无法平静。

他努力在小脑袋中猜测玩弄自己小穴的alpha是什么人，可惜因为是被收养的关系，他在新家庭里并没有什么交际，对于养父轰焦冻的交际圈也所知甚少，自然没有头绪。

“是papa的朋友吧？”绿谷出久捏着小被子想。初次体验肉欲滋味的小穴即使穿上内裤依旧有种被alpha粗糙火热的大掌揉弄的错觉。

三性分裂至今，哪怕小巷子偶尔会出现意外发情的omega和路人alpha交合这种淫乱现象，性依旧是不能摆到明面上说的字眼。

收容所也没有教习老师来给小孩们上生理健康课。

绿谷出久以往被骚扰的经历让他隐约知道以他的体质，和alpha过于亲密不是什么好事，他也有意和alpha保持距离……但是这种认知之下的防备始终是盲目而有限的，至少目的是模糊的。

——绿谷出久知道要保持距离，要有防备心，但是他并不知道为什么要做这些事，也不知道alpha对他做哪些事是出格的，会伤害到他的。他能揣测出的伤害也仅仅止步于被恐吓，或是被殴打。

虽说被alpha的枪吓得够呛，但是结束后再回想，对方的态度隐晦而暧昧，完全没有要一枪了结他小命的意思。

而且对方信息素的味道……很好闻。这跟基因有一定关系，绿谷出久猜测他大概就是自己无意间听女仆议论过的那种“优质alpha”。

直到第二天在收养协议书上看到爆豪胜己的照片他才知道，这是除轰焦冻外，自己名义上的另外一位养父。

关于被养父玩小穴玩到喷潮这件事，绿谷出久选择了隐瞒。

因为他的直觉告诉他，这似乎是不太好的事。如果焦冻papa知道了会生气吧？

虽然绿谷出久对自己莫名其妙的笃定有点困惑，但是还是选择自己难得的第六感。

轰焦冻只要在家过夜，就一定会和绿谷出久一起睡。

他的这位养父背景同样不干净。

明面是受人敬仰的主教，象征光明的神职人员，但是由于y国的历史遗留问题导致宗教与大家族势力牵扯不清，迟迟无法分裂，而轰焦冻背后的轰家从上个世纪起就盘踞在y国首都，是赫赫有名的老牌黑手党家族。所以这个主教的分量可想而知。

虽说轰焦冻会像个普通的父亲一样抱着绿谷出久看书，给他讲游历各国的趣闻，但是开枪处理反叛者也毫不手软。

不过他在处刑时会避开绿谷出久。实在遇到避无可避的场合就捂住绿谷出久的眼睛，以避免自己天真可爱的omega养子看到血腥得令人作呕的场面。

绿谷出久很喜欢这位温柔又对他诸多关照爱护的养父。他尤其享受和养父共眠的时光，蜷缩着身体被轰焦冻怀里时，他感到异常的安心。

轰焦冻的举动的确可以被解读为对养子疼爱的表现。

不过，三十出头的alpha，正是性欲最为旺盛的年纪，睡觉时还抱着个香香软软的小omega……就算定力再好都会控制不住的发生点什么。

何况他动机不纯。

绿谷出久像仰慕父亲一样仰慕他，而轰焦冻却早就亲手打破了绿谷出久幻想中的温情，只是后者天真而迟钝，还没有察觉到而已。

虽说轰焦冻已经不是精力多得无处发泄的青春期alpha，但是绿谷出久总会在清晨因为对方晨勃而被弄醒。

养父的阴茎又硬又烫，勃起后把丝绸睡裤顶起一个饱满的半弧形帐篷……其实这也是alpha性能力强悍，欲望强烈的表现。不过绿谷出久还是个未经人事的雏儿，当然不知道这些。

他胆子大得近乎愚蠢，穿着内裤套上养父的衬衫就敢上床，清晨时松松垮垮的衬衫被撩到和奶头齐高，小屁股被养父硬挺的大肉屌顶都不知道躲。

此刻，这根火热的鸡巴就抵在绿谷出久的臀缝处磨蹭着，“唔……早上好，papa……”绿谷出久醒后习惯性的亲了亲养父手上的戒指，随后双腿微微分开，熟练的把养父的肉棒夹在了软嫩的腿根处，性器的热度熨帖得绿谷出久发出一声尾音微颤的喟叹，“好烫……唔……”

轰焦冻抚摩着omega养子柔软的卷发，慢慢把包裹着两团臀肉的小内裤褪到膝弯处。

十二岁的omega，性器还没怎么发育，肉茎小小的蜷缩着，甚至不具备射精高潮的能力。整个下体光洁无毛，阴户肉乎乎的，裂开的一线肉缝短而小，偶尔因为动作变化而展露出来的肉褶粉嫩鲜妍，看起来幼嫩干净又孩子气。

——当alpha粗黑狰狞的肉屌挤进少年柔嫩的腿间抽插时，就显得异常的色情。

绿谷出久不觉得为晨勃的养父腿交是什么多么不对的事——他不会因为这种惊世骇俗的放荡行为受到养父的呵斥。

因为……就是作为养父的轰焦冻哄骗他张开腿，用他柔软的嫩逼贴紧青筋暴起的茎身，把尚未成熟的性器作为抚慰鸡巴的工具的。

养父会一边称赞他是“乖孩子”，一边挺腰在他腿间毫不留情的大力抽插，肉棒里泄出的精水把小肉逼都弄得湿漉漉的。

因为年纪太小，绿谷出久还不具备勃起的能力，但是偶尔会被鸡巴摩擦得想尿，轰焦冻一向宠爱他，在性爱中也因为他年纪小而诸多怜爱，不过这怜爱有几分真却不得而知。他通常会让养子尿出来，然后在小穴喷尿时快速抽插，把两瓣娇小却饱满的肉唇摩擦得通红……在被另一位养父爆豪胜己玩了嫩穴之后，也算食髓知味，性器摩擦自慰产生的性刺激终于有了其他的发泄口，当养父肉屌顶端肥厚的肉冠刮蹭到阴蒂处时，小小的孩子也体会到了交合的性快感。

“papa……好奇怪……”

“小穴……唔……好舒服……想……想尿……”

没有接受过正确性教育的小omega毫无廉耻心可言，他像个小小年纪就裸着身体在暗巷里招揽生意的雏妓，热情而主动把自己青涩的小穴掰得大开，使养父的龟头可以更容易的顶到自己的小阴蒂，让自己更舒服些。

“papa多顶一顶这里……出久好舒服……”

这十二岁的小婊子，淫荡而天真，被龟头猛撞了几下发骚的小阴蒂，嫩逼就已经舒服得往外吐淫水了。

“好……好舒服……呜……为什么碰这里这么舒服……?”

“papa……出久想尿……”

omega的小身子像被电网打捞的鱼一样抽搐着，藏在肉缝里的尿孔大张，温热的潮吹液淅淅沥沥激射到养父腿上。

绿谷出久还不知道自己都喷出来什么东西，只是感觉尿了好多热乎乎的液体在养父身上。

而养父硬挺的鸡巴仍在他腿缝里抽插着，在潮吹液的润滑下摩擦出黏腻的水声。因为才高潮过，omega稚嫩的身体出现了短暂的不应期，刚才还让绿谷出久心旌神摇的快感在被龟头快速摩擦顶弄下转化为让他羞耻难当的失禁感。

他的腺体也适时骚动起来。

以床榻为战场，蜜桃味的信息素像硝烟般放肆弥漫。

绿谷出久也嗅到了养父的信息素。香根草的味道冷冽如雪泉，让他一闻到就浑身发软，腺体热得膨胀。他情难自禁的夹紧了养父的鸡巴，娇小的身体在腿间肉棒的顶弄下小幅度耸动着。

他发育不良的身体对比成年alpha来看完全是小孩子的体型。

可就是这个孩子能夹着养父的鸡巴扭腰摆臀的发骚，掰开自己还处于性发育初期的幼嫩肉逼让养父操自己的小阴蒂，以得到能让他潮吹的快感。

绿谷出久年纪太小了，他作为体质敏感的omega，在难以抗拒alpha带来的性快感的同时，对肉体刺激的接受程度也同样有限。过于青涩稚嫩的身体还不具备和alpha性交的条件，他为养父腿交得到的快感也只能从两个小穴里发泄出来，小肉茎耷拉在阴户上，根本没发育到能勃起射精的程度，龟头憋得通红，精孔里溢出的淫液流到阴户上，两瓣小阴唇都亮晶晶的。

“papa……出久好舒服……要飘起来了……呜……”

小孩天真而放浪的呻吟着，水润的翡翠色双瞳依恋的看着养父，明明是被养父诱奸猥亵，却浑然不觉，甚至为自己能让养父舒服而横生说不出的骄傲。

十二岁，少年都算不上，只能算个孩子。

可这孩子的两个骚穴都淫水丰沛，潮吹时比成人影片里的omega女优还要夸张，也不知道那么娇小的身体里哪来那么多淫水可喷的。

而轰焦冻也被他嫩逼喷潮的生理反应刺激得更加亢奋，龟头在被淫水润湿的阴蒂上猛撞，小omega在接连不断的刺激下不断喷潮，呻吟声逐渐变得尖利，门外的仆人见怪不怪，只有新来的alpha男仆被小主子的浪叫刺激得鸡巴硬挺，暗自遐想着那娇小的omega被身形高大的alpha主人用鸡巴钉在床上狠操嫩逼潮吹不止的样子。

那么小的omega，比自己刚上初中的beta弟弟还要娇小，完全是个孩子，性器应该也没怎么发育，只是排泄的器官，根本无法在性爱中满足性欲强盛的壮年alpha。估计两个嫩穴都被鸡巴操得合不拢吧?开苞时肯定夹着alpha粗硕的鸡巴哭叫求饶……那么小的孩子，会被操坏的吧？

但是听声音叫得这么骚浪，说不定是个天生的荡货，小小年纪就让该称之为养父的alpha把鸡巴插进身体里日自己发育不良的小逼，还叫得宛如艳窟里的童妓……

男仆意淫着自己名义上的小主人，在肮脏的性幻想中最后射了一裤裆精水。

而房门之内和养父淫交的绿谷出久也被榨干了最后一滴潮吹液，几乎快赶上小omega拳头大的龟头碾压着他挂满骚水的阴蒂处，轰焦冻知道他这儿敏感得戳几下就能颤着身子高潮，自然狠戮着不放，射精时也抵着阴蒂，大股热精激射在养子被摩擦得红肿的肉核上，小omega被热乎乎的精液浇得双眼失焦，虽然舒服得又想喷潮，但是腿交时被养父玩得太厉害，红肿的尿孔已经已经喷不出什么了，贴着茎身的穴口被摩擦得通红，此刻艰难的蠕动着，嫩肉略微外翻，最后竟缓缓射出一股透明的阴精。

“呜……papa……出久……出久又尿了……”

注:Papa是个英文词语，拉丁语系中，也常称爸爸做PAPA。古拉丁语中指教皇。papa也是日语中对爸爸的称呼。お父さん为敬语。口语为ばば，有时也用パパ（PAPA）。在子女幼年和童年的时候，习惯称呼自己的父亲为PAPA。  
在语言的发展中，パパ逐渐成为了一种晚辈对长辈亲昵的尊称（仅仅对于男性）。含有尊敬和崇拜的意味。[1]


End file.
